Trick or treat
by kalid1983
Summary: Petit OS. Et si Cas partait à la découverte d'Halloween ? Et si Dean ne partageait pas son enthousiasme ? Et si tout leur échappait ? Focus sur la magie d'Halloween.


**Bonjour et Bonne année à tous !**

 **Un petit OS de saison... Hein ? Quoi ? Halloween, c'était y'a 3 mois ? Euh... ça compte si j'dis qu'il a été commencé à cette époque ? *yeux de cocker* Blague à part, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Ils revenaient d'une chasse. Un esprit.

Le paysage défilait derrière les vitres de l'Impala, offrant à qui voulait le voir une myriade de couleurs. Halloween approchait à grands pas et il était clair que les humains étaient prêts à l'accueillir. Des citrouilles en guise de lanternes. Des squelettes, des toiles d'araignées en guise de décoration. Même quelques effigies de ce qu'il pensait être des sorcières se balançaient au gré du vent. Tout cet étalage de monstruosités le laissait perplexe. Il ne saisissait pas toute la logique des humains. Un jour, ils avaient peur des monstres, un autre ils les célébraient. Une bien étrange coutume… Mais une coutume qui attisait néanmoins sa curiosité.

"C'est quoi Halloween ?"

"La nuit la plus active pour toutes les créatures."

"Dean !"

"Quoi ? C'est vrai !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que Cas parlait de ça."

"En effet. Je connais Samain et la confusion des mondes. Et ils n'ont rien à voir avec… tout ça. C'est joyeux. C'est festif. C'est…"

"Je crois que le mot que tu cherches c'est 'commercial'."

"Dean !"

"Quoi encore ? J'ai tort peut-être ?"

"Oui. Enfin non… Mais…"

"C'est juste un prétexte pour se déguiser et se goinfrer de bonbons."

"Oh ! Mais je ne saisis pas le rapport. Pourquoi des costumes d'abominations pour des bonbons ?" (basculant la tête sur le côté)

Dean lâcha un soupir désabusé et fit signe à son frère que c'était désormais son problème.

"La tradition veut que l'on frappe à toutes les portes pour demander des bonbons ou menacer les gens d'une farce."

"Mais pourquoi…?"

"Je suppose que c'est toujours plus facile de menacer quand on fait peur."

"En effet."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Satisfait de la réponse qui lui avait été apportée, il laissa Led Zeppelin envahir l'habitacle alors que Dean semblait à nouveau se détendre. Enfin ! Le sujet était enfin clos. Du moins jusqu'à leur arrivée au bunker.

"Dean…Je sais que tu ne portes pas Halloween dans ton cœur, mais je me disais que peut-être cette année on pourrait le célébrer… Juste une fois… S'amuser… Oublier ce qui se cache dans l'ombre… Fêter Halloween… Pour Cas."

"Hors de question."

"Mais Dean… Tu sais… Je pense que ça serait une bonne expérience pour Cas… Il…"

"J'ai dit non ! Fin de la discussion."

Un hoquet de surprise les fit se retourner. Juste le temps de croiser le regard blessé de l'ange, qu'un bruissement d'ailes le voyait disparaître.

"Voilà ! T'es content ?"

Dean soutint le regard de son frère. Il n'allait tout de même tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé cette idée stupide ni même fait rêver leur ami. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

"J'vais prendre une douche."

"Dean…"

Pour toute réponse, une porte claqua, laissant Sam seul avec ses pensées. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là juste pour la célébration d'une fête ? Lui en avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps, mais il avait bien senti la curiosité de l'ange. Il avait juste cru que…

"Désolé Cas."

Ni bruissement d'ailes. Ni de voix grave. Il avait bien merdé.

De son côté, Dean sortait de la salle de bains dans un nuage de vapeur, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel.

"Hello Dean !"

"Cas ! Espace privé !" (en retenant machinalement sa serviette)

"Mes excuses…" (tout en continuant de le fixer)

Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

"Ecoute… Pour tout à l'heure… Halloween et tout ça… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, encore moins t'offenser… C'est juste… Avec le boulot qu'on fait… Ça n'a jamais été une tradition. Et puis, avec la mort de maman deux jours plus tard, il n'y a jamais rien eu à célébrer. Bref, tout ça pour dire… Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour toi."

"Bien."

"Bien ?"

"Tout ça n'a plus d'importance."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai fait l'expérience d'Halloween."

Dean le jaugea de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux en pagaille. Ok. Regard de chien curieux. Ok. Imperméable. Ok. En somme, rien à signaler. Dean leva un sourcil, perplexe. Soit l'ange n'avait rien compris au concept. Soit son déguisement était plus subtil. Dans tous les cas, il valait mieux montrer patte blanche. Qui savait de quoi était capable un ange susceptible !? Cette personne n'était plus là pour en témoigner.

"Dean ?" (anxieux)

"Ce… c'est… euh… parfait… je suppose."

L'anxiété laissa place à l'incompréhension, puis l'incompréhension à la réalisation.

"Autant pour moi."

Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'un voile noir venait s'abattre sur son regard. Le sourire plein de malice jurait avec l'innocence de cette enveloppe charnelle. En un clignement de paupières, le monde de Dean avait basculé dans l'horreur, et lui avec. Il emporta dans sa chute sa précieuse serviette.

" a fait son p'tit effet, pas vrai ?" (lui décochant un clin d'œil moqueur)

"Non…"

"Non !? NON ? Après tout le monde qu'on s'est donné ? Là tu me vexes… et je crois que tu viens de briser le cœur de ton angelot."

Dean sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

"Comment ?"

"Comment j'occupe le même vaisseau que ton cher Castiel ? C'est la magie d'Halloween, mon bon chasseur… Comment il en est arrivé là ? Tu vas rire… C'est à toi qu'il le doit."

"Ben voyons…"

"Qui d'autre remercier ? Sans ta paranoïa d'Halloween – justifiée soit dit en passant, bien que mal placée –, sans ce besoin de tout contrôler (même la vie des autres), ton angelot n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre Halloween par lui-même."

"Cas n'aurait jamais…"

"Quoi ? Invoquer un démon ? Non. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Halloween est le seul moment de l'année où l'on peut circuler librement sans risquer une balle perdue ou un exorcisme sauvage. Mais je m'égare. Ton Castiel mourait d'envie de coller au thème ; tu sais combien il aime les détails. Tu l'aurais vu poser toutes ces questions à ces passants. 'Pourquoi avoir choisi ce costume ? Qui êtes-vous derrière ce déguisement ? Qui a t-il sous ces bouts de tissus ?' A part cette prostituée qui promettait de lui montrer les dessous d'Halloween, disons qu'il n'a pas reçu le meilleur accueil. Au mieux, il passait pour un pervers ; au pire, pour un psychopathe en devenir. En somme, il était dans l'esprit d'Halloween. C'est fou comme l'innocence mène parfois au pire… C'est là que j'ai décidé de mettre fin à son supplice."

"Parce que pour toi, posséder un ange c'est le sauver ?"

"Avoue que c'est cocasse. Un démon qui possède un ange qui possède un humain, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Traite-moi d'opportuniste si tu veux, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Et puis, question terreur et horreur, j'en suis passé maître depuis longtemps. J'étais la personne qu'il fallait rencontrer. Ou pas. J'pense qu'il lui faudra une bonne psychanalyse."

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

"Oh, rien de grave. L'apprentissage de la terreur n'est pas fait pour les anges. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas torturer et de ne pas tuer. Question de pureté, paraît-il. Si en plus on ne peut plus s'amuser…"

Dean ne savait pas s'il devait exploser ou vomir. Ce démon avait commis toutes ces horreurs au vu et au su de son ami. Tout ça par sa faute. Oui, les démons mentaient… sauf quand la vérité faisait plus mal. Et là…

"Tu n'imagines même pas depuis quand je rêvais de corrompre un ange. Et de l'intérieur, c'est encore meilleur. Toutes ces convictions balayées d'un seul coup ! Cette foi stupide en un père absent brisée net ! Cette confiance en lui… en toi… ébranlée ! Et tout ça pour se rapprocher de son frère ? Le prix est plutôt lourd à payer."

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, tu ne savais pas ?" (sourire s'étirant comme celui du chat du Cheshire) "Figure-toi que parmi tous ces emplumés, il y en avait un avec de l'humour. Un véritable dieu de la farce. Un de ses frères préférés. Ne pas le lui avoir dit est l'un de ses plus grands regrets. Pour peu, j'en aurais presque lâché une larme. Écœurant ! Alors oui, le concept du ' un bonbon ou une farce' lui a rappelé cette période bénie. Que c'est con un ange quand c'est bourré de sentiments."

"Espèce de… Je te…"

"Tu feras quoi ? Me planter ? Tu as bien trop peur d'abîmer cette enveloppe. M'exorciser ? Tu ne sais même pas si ça marchera. Et puis, qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà assuré mes arrières ? Nous autres démons sommes cruels, pas stupides. Mais passons. Je te pardonne pour cette fois…"

"C'est trop d'honneur."

"J'ai une promesse à tenir et tu sais combien nous sommes attachés à nos principes."

"Sans blague."

"Castiel voulait fêter Halloween avec toi. Me demande pas pourquoi, ça m'échappe encore. Alors Dean, de quoi as-tu peur ?" (sourire sadique) "Mourir ? Non, ça tu connais déjà. Quoique. Tu n'aurais plus d'ange pour te sauver cette fois. A moins que… Oui… Le petit Sammy… La cible parfaite…"

"Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !"

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec ta serviette ? M'éblouir par ta nudité ?"

Dean resserra inconsciemment la serviette autour de sa taille et vit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

"Oh, le Chasseur serait pudique !... Tu étais bien différent quand tu sautais toutes ces femmes. C'est lui/moi qui te fait cet effet-là ? Intéressant… Oh, tu as peur de le choquer ?"

Dean eut la décence de baisser la tête. Il ne parvenait plus que difficilement à masquer son embarras.

"On va bien s'amuser toi et moi !"

Dean frissonna involontairement, sans jamais affronter le regard de son ami. Il ne se doutait pas du combat intérieur qui se livrait à ses côtés. Du moins, il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite.

"Dean !"

"Ne touche pas à mes jouets !"

"Dean n'est pas un jouet. C'est… Il est mon… ami. Dean !"

Ce dernier releva la tête. Les yeux de l'ange viraient du bleu océan au noir charbon en un quart de seconde, signe d'une lutte pour la dominance.

"Cas ?"

"C'est… Je suis… désolé… Je…n'arrive plus à… le contenir… Il faut…"

"Cas !"

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand t'arrêter, pas vrai ?! Tu sais pourtant comment cette histoire va finir." (les yeux flashant en noir)

"Cas ?"

"Essaie encore mon mignon !" (clin d'œil moqueur)

"CAS ! Cas… Je sais que tu es là… quelque part. un jour, tu m'as dit que tu étais un ange, l'ange Castiel, et que si jamais je priais ton nom, tu serais toujours là."

"ASSEZ !"

"M'aurais-tu menti, Cas ? Non… tu ne sais pas mentir… Alors bats-toi !"

Les yeux de l'ange s'illuminèrent de mille feux et instinctivement Dean ferma les siens. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son nom avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"Dean ! DEAN ! Réveille-toi ! Sam, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?"

"Dean ! Cas, tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir le soigner ?" (éludant la question)

"Désolé. Je ne suis pas autorisé à…"

"Dean !" (en lui tapotant les joues pour initier une quelconque réaction)

"Mmmh… Cas…"

"Hello Dean !"

Les paupières du principal intéressé s'entrouvrirent légèrement et, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ange, il eut un mouvement de recul.

"Christo !"

Sam et Castiel s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois une abomination ?" (regard blessé)

"Dean… T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Ta chute a laissé des séquelles, on dirait."

"Je vais bien. C'est de Cas dont il faut se préoccuper. C'est lui qui héberge un démon."

"Tu t'entends parler ?! T'es vraiment sûr de ne pas être tombé un peu trop fort sur la tête ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"T'as qu'à lui demander. Comment il a voulu découvrir Halloween par lui-même. Comment tout ça lui a échappé. Comment il en est arrivé à demander à la mauvaise personne. Comment il s'est trouvé possédé."

"Un ange ne peut abriter un démon. C'est un non-sens."

"Tout peut arriver pendant Halloween, c'est toi qui l'as dit."

"Sa magie a des limites."

"Christo !"

"Arrête avec ça ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne réagit pas !"

"Ses yeux étaient noirs…"

"Cas est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, n'est-ce pas Cas ?"

"En effet."

"Ce… Tout ça… c'était qu'un cauchemar ?! Ça sonnait tellement juste. C'était si… réel."

Sam posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Dean, tu as glissé dans la douche. C'est juste un miracle si tu ne t'en sors qu'avec une bosse. Alors des hallucinations…"

"Cas disait… Son doppelganger disait qu'Halloween lui rappelait son frère, combien il aurait aimé cette fête."

L'ange se figea net, avant de le plaquer soudainement au mur.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de Gabriel à qui que ce soit. Pas même à mes autres frères et sœurs. Surtout pas à eux." (menaçant)

"J'avais cru comprendre que c'était un sujet tabou… mais il en parlait avec une certaine tendresse."

"Gabriel était différent. Enjoué. Rieur. Farceur. Tu l'aurais aimé. Lui et toi avez le même humour… dont je n'ai jamais saisi les références. Mais quand Lucifer a chuté, Gabriel a disparu. Sa grâce a disparu. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Qu'il avait cessé d'exister. Le Paradis ne fut plus jamais le même après sa mort."

Dean lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

"C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Ça n'a plus d'importance."

"Non !"

"Dean ?"

"C'était ton frère, mec. C'était pas rien. Alors, tu sais quoi ? On va le fêter cet Halloween. On va te trouver le meilleur déguisement. On va faire cracher leurs bonbons à toutes les maisons du quartier. Et on boira à la santé du disparu !"

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Ce soir-là, on vit un ange sortir au grand jour. Des ailes dans le dos. Une auréole au-dessus de la tête. Ce soir-là, l'ange ne demanda pas une seule fois pourquoi son costume n'était pas terrifiant. Il était juste… heureux.

Un homme les observait, caché dans l'ombre, une sucette à la bouche. Il arborait un sourire satisfait.

"Joyeux Halloween, Cassy !"


End file.
